The Return
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: COMPLETE! Stephanie McMahon's return on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel turns heads on Raw...including that of Steph's jealous ex, Triple H! Rating changed to M... You'll see why!
1. The Highlight Reel

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Highlight Reel**_

"Whoa! Look who's here!" Jerry "The King" Lawler yelled.

"Well, King, Chris Jericho did promise tonight's Highlight Reel would be an explosive one," Jim Ross (good ol' J.R.) pointed out.

"He was right!" King replied.

"Introducing my spectacular guest, the lovely Stephanie McMahon!" Chris Jericho announced.

"Lovely? Is this the real Chris Jericho speaking?" J.R. wondered.

"She is lovely... Puppies!" King exclaimed.

Stephanie made her way down the ramp and up the steps at the side of the ring, wearing a tight black leather cat suit and some black heels.

Being the gentleman that he was, Jericho separated the ropes and held them for Stephanie as she stepped between them. She stood in the middle of the ring and allowed the surprised fans the chance to look at her new, hard-defined body, which they did appreciatively.

"First off, let me just tell you that you're looking hot!" Jericho said.

Stephanie sat down, mic in hand. "Thanks. Now why don't you pull your chair a little closer to mine?"

This caught Jericho off guard. "Er, ok," he agreed. He pulled his chair closer to hers, so close that it wouldn't take much effort to reach out and touch her, which he so badly wanted to do.

Even after all that time she'd spent away, the attraction was still there. She felt it stronger than ever now as he sat closer to her.

"That's better," Stephanie told him as he settled into his chair.

"Now Steph," Jericho began, "You contacted me about being a guest on the show... What's up?"

"Well, Chris," she said, touching his arm. She had to force herself not to pull back at the little jolt of electricity she felt when she touched him. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition, eh?" he asked. Her hand was burning his arm. She was so hot!

"That's right," she told him. "See, I know that in the past I was never quite nice to you."

"You were a bitch," he said plainly. She looked offended, and he saw the hurt that flashed in her eyes. "I mean, you acted like a bitch," he corrected himself, "but only because of that jackass you were married to."

She smiled at this. "That's what makes this so different. Hunter is not a factor anymore."

He'd wanted to hear those words for a long time. He'd wondered if she'd ever get over the man, and if she did, would she ever notice him the way he wanted her to?

"Well, that's good to know. Now you can move on to better things," he finally said. "What do you plan to be doing now that you're back on Raw?"

"I'm a little upset that you had to ask," she teased, her hand still on his arm.

"Steph, you're an enigma. No one can figure you out, not even me," he said.

"True, I'm a total mystery," she admitted. She batted her eyes coyly and continued, "But if anyone here on Raw can figure me out, it's you, Chris Jericho."

Jericho's heart raced. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think it's obvious," she said. "I wanna be your valet...and more."

"Wow, King, did you hear that?" J.R. asked. "She wants to be his valet!"

"Sounds like Stephanie wants to hook up with Jericho," King said excitedly.

"I dunno what to say, Steph," Jericho said. "I mean, this is quite a shock."

"I don't see how it's shocking. I mean, you know I've always had a little thing for you, ever since that kiss we shared long ago at King of the Ring," she said. She stood up in front of him and softly touched his face. "Say yes."

She silently prayed that he would not reject her, and he didn't. How could he, with her hand caressing his face?

"Yes," he said. He stood up as well, then grabbed her hand and raised it in the air. "Everybody, you're now witnessing the beginning of a beautiful partnership!"

"Very beautiful indeed," she agreed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some catching up to do..."

"Wonder what that will consist of?" J.R. said as he watched Jericho and Stephanie exit the ring and walk slowly up the ramp looking at each other with weird smiles on their faces.

"I can imagine, J.R., and I'm sure you can, too. She has a thing for him!" King said.

"Remember, you saw it here on the Highlight Reel!" Jericho told the crowd, just before he and Stephanie disappeared through the curtains...

**WHAT KIND OF CATCHING UP WILL STEPH AND JERICHO DO? UPDATE COMING SOON!**


	2. Enter the Cerebral Assassin

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Enter the Cerebral Assassin**_

"Wow, so you wanna be my valet, huh?" Jericho asked Steph, looking sideways at her as they walked side by side through the curtains together and entered the backstage area.

"And more," Steph replied. She couldn't stop looking at him. "Don't forget that part."

They stopped walking. "Unlikely that I could," he said. "And if I could, I doubt that I would."

"Interesting word choice," she commented. She twirled her hair around and looked up at him. "Now what do you say we head back to your locker room and get properly acquainted?"

She had no idea how much he wanted to! But he was having his doubts. Her behavior was making him really suspicious, especially after all their years of rivalry and hatred.

"First, I have a question, and I want you to be honest with me," he said. He looked down into her eyes.

"Ask away," she said, meeting his gaze head on.

He wondered how to make sure that when she answered him she would be completely honest with him. Then he thought of the perfect way...

He backed her into the wall, then put his hands on the wall on each side of her, locking her in place and forcing her to look up into his intense eyes.

His proximity to her was almost overwhelming. She could feel the heat radiating from his hot body, and she wanted to touch him more than ever. Instead, she just leaned against the wall waiting for him to ask his question and unable to break the gaze.

"Is this real?" he asked her simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"This whole deal with you basically wanting to get closer to me," he said. "Is it real or is it just some kind of twisted, evil plot? Because the Stephanie I used to know loved pulling tricks on me and embarrassing me."

"I could say the same of you," she said with a smirk. "Remember the time you smashed a pie in my face? Or, all the times you made fun of my breasts?"

He looked down at her chest when she said this. The cat suit showed lots of cleavage. He was really loving the way she looked in that cat suit! He looked back at her. "True, but that's beside the point. You haven't answered my question yet."

"I'm being totally honest with you, Chris," she said, trailing a finger softly up and down his chest. "We never had a chance back then because of Hunter. Now that he's out of the picture-"

"Not quite," interrupted a sarcastic voice from behind Jericho.

Jericho turned around to find Triple H standing there with a sarcastic grin on his face, arms folded across his chest.

"What do you want, ass clown?" Jericho asked him.

"What? I can't say hey to my ex-wife?" Triple H asked, grinning. He looked around Jericho and his gaze rested on Stephanie. "Hey, babe, how's it going?"

"Why are you bothering us?" an exasperated Steph spoke up from behind Jericho. She had a look of absolute loathing and disgust on her face when she looked at Triple H. He was still the cocky man that he'd been when she'd been married to him, and the mere sight of him pissed her off.

"So let me get this straight," Triple H said, ignoring their questions. "You two are planning to be a couple of some sort?"

"That's none of your business," Jericho pointed out. "You two are not together so therefore our plans do not concern you."

"Nor do we need your approval for anything," Steph piped up, rolling her eyes. "So just leave us alone."

"Give me one good reason why I should," Triple H said, eyebrows raised. When they didn't answer right away, he stepped closer and looked into Stephanie's eyes. "I'm waiting."

"And you'll keep waiting because you're not worthy of an explanation," Steph said. She slipped her hand into Jericho's hand and pulled at him. "Come on, Chris, let's go to your locker room."

Jericho glared angrily at Triple H before allowing himself to be led away by Stephanie. He walked away in silent fury, loving the way he and Steph were actually holding hands, but pissed at the fact that Triple H was becoming a problem for them already. Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business and get on with his life already? Stephanie had.

"Not worthy of an explanation, huh?" Triple H said in a low voice to himself. He watched Jericho and Steph, _his Steph_, walk down the hallway together hand in hand and felt himself getting angry. What did Chris Jericho have that he didn't have? He gave a little laugh, as his devious mind started to concoct an evil plan. "Jim Ross didn't start calling me the 'Cerebral Assassin' for nothing," he said as the two disappeared from his view.

**WHAT IS THIS ASS CLOWN PLANNING? SORRY, I'LL HAVE TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE FOR A WHILE...**


	3. Bischoff Drops A Bomb

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Bischoff Drops A Bomb**_

"Oh, I don't see how I was ever married to him!" Stephanie said angrily when they reached Jericho's locker room.

"You were young," Jericho said, opening the door for her. "We all do things that we aren't necessarily proud of when we're young."

Stephanie walked inside and Jericho shut the door behind them. Just as a precautionary measure, he locked it as well. There, that way no one would burst into the room and interrupt them.

"Being young doesn't excuse the fact that I made a big mistake when I married him," she said, sitting down on a couch.

"Actually, I remember you being passed out when you married him," he said, sitting down next to her.

"That's true," she said, "but I wasn't even remotely passed out when I turned on my dad and decided to stay with him."

"He had you totally brainwashed," he said. "That's the only explanation."

"I just wanted to rebel," she said truthfully, "but that little rebellion wasted years of my life that I could have spent with someone like you."

"Someone like me," he asked, "or just me?"

"Just you..." Her voice trailed off as she moved a little closer to him on the couch. "Look, I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you in the past. You didn't deserve any of it," she said.

"I was an ass to you, too," he said. "I was just frustrated because I wanted something that I couldn't have. Or rather, someone I couldn't have..."

"Let's just put the past behind us and begin a good future, how about that?" she asked, holding her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'd rather seal our little deal with a kiss," he said.

He didn't wait for her to say yes or no, he just leaned in and briefly kissed her. When he pulled back, he looked at her.

Her lips curved into a smile. "_That's_ how you seal a deal? Let me show you the _proper_ way to kiss me..."

"Show me," he said, smiling as she leaned forward. He hadn't wanted to come on too strong, which was why he'd only brushed his lips across hers. Now that he knew that she wanted something more... Well, who was he to deny Vince McMahon's daughter?

Their lips met for the second time in a minute, and this time there was no holding back. Her tongue slid expertly into his mouth as he pulled her as close as possible, craving the heat of her hot body. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. She'd dreamed of the way this would feel, not having to hide her feelings from him anymore, but her dreams hadn't even come close to what she was feeling now. The same was true for him. His fantasies about her didn't even begin to measure up to what he was feeling now.

"Steph, if we don't stop now, we're gonna go too far," he said breathlessly.

"Maybe I wanna go too far," she said, pushing him down on the couch and straddling him. "Maybe I want your body..."

He'd been dreaming of her saying that. "Oh, it's like a fantasy come true," he said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you doubt me?" she asked. "If so, you shouldn't. This lust for you... It's been getting stronger and stronger for the last few years."

"And you think it's time we do something about it?" he teased her, running his hands up and down her body.

"My body sure does," she told him, getting up to shed the cat suit. "I can't get out of this quick enough. Remind me never to wear it again."

"Now why would I do that? You look so sexy in it!" he exclaimed.

"But I'm sure you'll think I'm sexier when I'm naked," she pointed out.

"You know, you're probably right. Let me help you," he said, standing up.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," she said with a little smile. "So ready and willing to help me get naked..."

"Ready and willing? You got that right," he said in a husky voice as he hurriedly unzipped the cat suit.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" both Jericho and Stephanie yelled at whoever was at the door.

"Sorry, no can do," said an annoying voice that they recognized as Eric Bischoff. "Now I suggest you two open this door right now."

"Damn it," Jericho swore. He helped her zip her cat suit back up and then looked down at his pants. "Gee, hope that's not too obvious," he said.

"Oh, it's obvious," Steph said with a smile. "When he leaves, I'll fix that for ya."

Jericho opened the door for Bischoff, who looked totally irate. "What the HELL were you two thinking out there?" he yelled, not bothering to say hello as he shoved past Jericho and went into the room. "Shut the damn door!"

Jericho shut the door. "Now is that the proper way to greet me, Eric?" Steph asked, arching a brow at him.

"No, no, I guess it's not. But what the HELL were you two thinking?" Eric repeated angrily. "This isn't in the storyline! This isn't part of the script!"

"Well now it is," Steph said. "And the fans love it!"

"It's been a long time coming," Jericho agreed. "Why not just give the fans what they want?"

"They're not gonna want a soppy Jericho and Stephanie love story," Eric said. "They want the two of you arguing and fighting. The rivalry made money!"

"But that's over," Jericho said. "The only reason we ever fought was because of Triple H, really."

"Is that so? Well then, here's a brilliant idea. Let's just have him enter the picture again," Eric said. "Since you two want to create some headlines together, I'll have you two be together for a few weeks..."

"Just a few weeks? What's up with that?" Steph asked, confused.

"Yeah, just a few weeks?" Jericho asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Yeah, and then the creative team is gonna have Triple H enter the picture again. Ironically, Jericho is gonna turn on Stephanie, maybe cheat on her with... I dunno, Trish Stratus or somebody," Eric said, "and Triple H is gonna be there with her to pick up the pieces."

"I don't need Trish in a romantic storyline with me. Been there, done that," Jericho said. "This isn't gonna work!"

"Oh, it's gonna work. And it's gonna have a very nice Triple H/Stephanie McMahon reunion," Eric said, smiling evilly. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Eric opened the door and went out. Jericho and Steph looked at each other, both shocked. The mood was ruined, and their whole plan was falling to pieces right before their eyes.

"Oh my God," Steph said. Her eyes got all teary. "Why is he doing this?"

Jericho could only think of one thing. "He's going to put you back with Triple H?" He frowned, his body tensed. "There's no way I'm letting that happen! Stay here," he told her, and ran out the door after Eric.

**JERICHO CONFRONTS ERIC... COMING SOON!**


	4. Confrontations

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Confrontations**_

"Eric, Eric, what the hell is up with this?" Jericho exclaimed once he reached Eric. "Why are you putting her back with her ex?"

"Relax, Jericho. Just calm down," Eric said. "It's not like this will affect any real relationship the two of you are going to have."

"But he's going to be kissing her and groping her..." Jericho's voice trailed off as he thought about how Triple H would take advantage of the storyline.

"You can't doubt that the two of you made sparks fly when y'all were rivals," Eric said. "Why not just stay rivals?"

"Because we don't want to, don't you understand?" Jericho asked. "We finally get the chance to start something new together, a meaningful relationship, and here you go ruining it before it starts!"

"Actually, I wasn't the one who came up with this great idea," Eric said. "I mean, I wish I could take the credit for it, because it's freaking brilliant, but all that credit is due to Triple H."

"Of course!" Jericho said as it all dawned on him. "Of course that ass clown would come to you with an idea like this!"

Eric saw the anger written all over Jericho's face as he pushed past him and headed in the direction of Triple H's locker room.

"Oh, Jericho? One more thing," Eric called after him.

Jericho turned around, his hands balled into fists. "What?" he spat at Eric. "What the fuck do you have to say now?"

"Unless it's in self-defense, if you injure Triple H, you will be indefinitely suspended," Eric said. "Now have a good night."

"Damn it!" Jericho yelled, kicking the wall. How had Triple H managed to mess things up already?

"Problem, Jericho?" came the voice he hated more than any other voice in the world.

Jericho turned around to find Triple H standing there with the same sarcastic grin on his face that he'd been wearing earlier. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"You know damn well what my problem is, you little fuck," Jericho said angrily. "What the fuck's the matter with you anyway, man? She's so over you. Why can't you move on?"

"She's not over me, and this storyline will help her realize that," Triple H said. "Oh, it's gonna be so fun to take something you want...again."

"Even if we have to do this storyline, we're still gonna be together," Jericho said. "You won't be able to get in our way."

"Oh, I'll be able to get in your way," Triple H said. "Hell, I'll go one further and say not only will I be able to get in your way, I'll also be able to get in Steph's pants!"

Jericho raised his hand to hit him, but Triple H caught his hand.

"Ah ah now, Jericho," Triple H said. "You don't wanna get indefinitely suspended now do you?"

Jericho glared at him. Triple H was right, he didn't want to get indefinitely suspended.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Triple H said, smiling.

"Not exactly," Jericho said. He kicked him hard in the stomach, then punched him right in the face. "Bishoff said not to injure you. He never said I couldn't hit you at all." He laughed at Triple H and started to walk off.

"Laugh now, Jericho, but I'll be the last one laughing!" Triple H called as Jericho disappeared around the corner.

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? ANOTHER UPDATE IS COMING SOON!**


	5. An Unexpected Twist

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**An Unexpected Twist**_

"Steph, I'm back," Jericho said as he entered his locker room. Spotting Steph on the couch with her head in her hands, he shut the door gently behind him and locked it. Then he walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, it'll be ok," he said, putting his arm around her and giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Don't be crying."

"I can't help it," she said. "Bischoff is ruining our chance by pairing me up with Triple H again."

"Actually, Eric admitted that it was Triple H's brilliant idea," he said. "I mean, I can see why he can't get over you, but doesn't he see that you don't want him?"

"I've made it painfully clear that I don't want him," she said. "His skull is just too thick to understand."

"A few well-aimed chair shots could take care of that problem," he said, getting angry again, "but Eric made this stupid stipulation where if I injure him I get suspended indefinitely."

"What? That's bull!" she exclaimed. "And what about you? Did he say the stipulation went both ways?"

"Sort of. I can only really hurt him if it's in self-defense," he said. "But that's it."

"That is total B.S.," she stated. "And it's not fair at all."

"I know, but I did get a few licks in a little while ago before I got back," he admitted.

"What'd you do?" she asked curiously.

"Triple H was basically insulting both of us, so I went to hit him and he reminded me I would get suspended if I injured him. I agreed with him, but when he wasn't expecting it I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face," he said with a smile.

"Chris! Did you injure him?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I'll just wait until we're in the ring to do that," he answered.

"And I'll be right in your corner cheering you on while you're giving him the whipping he so righteously deserves!" she vowed.

"That's a comforting thought," he said. "In fact, I'm gonna go back to Eric's office and demand a match with Triple H next week on Raw."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be ok," he said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I'll just go grab some snacks then," she said. "I'm getting kinda hungy."

"Are you sure you're not just hungry for my body?" he teased.

"Oh definitely," she said with a smile, "but my stomach's growling, too. I'll meet you back here, ok?"

"Cool," he said.

They both got up to leave. In the hallway, she went in one direction while he went in the other. Both wore huge smiles on their faces...

Stephanie's smile got wider when she saw her old friend, Kurt Angle coming towards her.

"Hey, Kurt, how's it going?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Don't 'hey, Kurt' me!" he said angrily. He looked over her shoulder to see if Jericho was still there. She looked, too. Jericho was nowhere in sight.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hell no, you little slut!" he exclaimed, then dragged Stephanie, who was shocked into complete silence, down the hallway...

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH KURT ANGLE? NEVER SAW THAT COMING, HUH?**


	6. You Owe Me

**NOTE: WWE owns everyone!**

_**You Owe Me**_

Kurt stopped dragging her when they got to a remotely secluded place on the other side of the building.

"Kurt?" Stephanie asked incredulously. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You choose Jericho over me?" he asked, answering her question with a question. "You're such a misleading little bitch!"

"You've always known that I've never had romantic feelings for you," she pointed out. "I don't think that I've been misleading at all."

"I'm obviously a better man than Jericho. I mean, I'm an Olympic champion!" he said angrily. "But instead of getting with a real American, you cross the border for this long-haired, rock star wanna be Chris Jericho? I can't believe you!"

Stephanie backed up. She'd never seen Kurt this angry before, in all of her years before this. Why was he being this way?

"Kurt, I think you need to just calm down and think about what you're saying," she said.

"It doesn't matter what you think, you little cock tease," he growled at her. He stepped closer as she backed up. "And all I really need to think about is this... What's your favorite position in the bedroom?"

"Kurt!" she gasped. "What is wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong with me!" he said. "I've wanted you for years, and I know you want me, too! Now bring your ass here!"

"Never!" she screamed, and started to run down the hall. She didn't get very far in her heels, though. He caught up with her in like 3 seconds.

"And where the hell do you think you're going, Steph?" he spat. "You're going to take it, you're going to take me, and you're not going to fight it!"

He leaned down to kiss her. She held her lips closed tightly and tried to push him off, but he had the weight advantage. It was like trying to push a building using just her strength. It was impossible.

She started to cry as he sucked brutally on her neck and roughly pulled her hair. She couldn't believe that Kurt, sweet, all-American Kurt, was forcing himself on her this way. All this time she'd thought that she'd known him, but she'd been obviously mistaken.

He started to unzip her cat suit. She tried to fight him off, but her attempts were to no avail because he was obviously the stronger one of the two. He reached inside and grabbed her breasts, squeezing her nipples painfully while grinding against her.

"Kurt, please," she cried. "Please don't do this to me!"

"You want this, you little whore," he said, still grinding against her. "You can't deny that you like the way that I'm making you feel. You just wait until I'm inside you, then you'll love it!"

"Kurt, no!" she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off her!" came the voice that Stephanie had least expected to hear.

It was Triple H, and his voice was laced with anger. "Get the fuck off my wife, Kurt," he said angrily.

"Wife? I thought she was your ex!" Kurt exclaimed, whirling around to face him.

"You thought wrong. Now get the hell outta here!" Triple H ordered.

"Uh, catch ya later, Steph," Kurt said hurriedly, and ran down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

"What the hell? How'd this happen?" Triple H asked, turning to Stephanie as the tears streamed down her face and her makeup smeared.

"I was just walking and he grabbed me," she said. "I thought he just wanted to talk but obviously he just wanted to... Well, you know."

"He tried to rape you?" Triple H finally asked, his brows furrowing.

"Yes," she said, her voice breaking. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, he would've succeeded, too."

"That shows I'm always gonna be here for you, even if you don't want me to be," he said.

He reached over to wipe her tears away and she cringed. She still hated him, didn't want him touching her at all. But she had to be grateful to him for saving her when he did.

"I still don't like you," she said to him. "But thank you."

He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"You're quite welcome," he said with a smile. "Now you owe me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Let's have dinner tonight," he suggested. "Just to talk."

"Over my dead body," she said, regaining her composure. "It's just like you to use a bad situation to your advantage." Then she walked away.

"If you say so, Steph," he called after her.

"Oh yeah, and don't touch me again," she told him as she disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry, I can't agree to that," he said in a low voice. He watched her disappear, then shook his head and walked in the same direction that Kurt had walked.

Kurt was waiting for him around the corner. "Well?" he asked excitedly. "How was my performance?"

"You did a good job, Kurt," Triple H said. "But she still won't go to dinner with me."

"Aw," Kurt said, disappointed. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Kurt, old buddy," Triple H said, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "We have to do something drastic. We're gonna have to take this game to a whole new level..."

**HOW FAR IS TRIPLE H WILLING TO GO TO GET STEPH BACK?**


	7. The Realization

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Realization**_

Steph could barely think straight as she headed back to Jericho's locker room. Her once huge appetite had disappeared. She entered Jericho's locker room, sat down on the couch. and let her tears flow freely. She didn't understand what had happened. She couldn't even begin to understand why Kurt had acted that way, and it really hurt just to think about why he had attempted to rape her.

"Stephanie?" Jericho said as he stepped into the room and found her sitting on the couch and crying once again. He couldn't take much more of her crying. It seemed like ever since they'd come backstage she'd been crying at one time or another. He had to find out some way to put an end to it. What had happened to the bold and brave Stephanie McMahon that he used to know and admire?

"Oh Chris!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him to throw her arms around him.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" he asked. He held her out at arm's length to look her over. "Oh, what happened to your neck?"

"It was... I was going to get the snacks like I said I would and..." She couldn't get her words out.

"It was Triple H. It had to be. I'm going to hurt him!" he exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

"It wasn't Triple H, Chris," she said, the tears flowing even more. "It was Kurt!"

"Kurt? As in Kurt Angle?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious," she said, struggling to gain control of her voice and stop crying. She cleared her throat. "I was on my way to get the snacks and he came out of nowhere and dragged me all the way to the other side of the building. He started ranting and raving about how I've led him on all these years, how he knew that I wanted him..."

"That doesn't explain these red marks on your neck... These passion marks..." His voice trailed off as he swallowed hard and waited for her to continue.

"He started kissing me and sucking on my neck and grinding on me and stuff," she said in a rush. "And he started asking me what my favorite position was. And he was really rude!"

"That little Olympic prick tried to rape you, Steph?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah... Until Hunter showed up and scared him off," she said.

He let her go. 'Wait, wait, Hunter showed up?" he asked.

"Yeah, and just in time," she answered. "I still hate his guts though."

The wheels started turning in his head. "Kurt Angle, your long-time friend, shows up out of nowhere and attacks you. He tries to rape you, and who would show up but Triple H?" he asked. "I find that to be highly suspicious."

"What are you saying?" she asked as he stood there looking off into space with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm saying, maybe they're in this together," he said. "Because it doesn't seem like something Kurt Angle would do to you. The geek practically idolizes you!"

She started to understand what he was saying, and suddenly it all made sense!

"Of course! You're right," she said. "I mean, Kurt would never have done something like that to me!"

"That ex husband of yours is a real jackass. Who would've thought that he'd stoop to a low level like that? Or better yet, that he could make Kurt Angle stoop so low?"

"Hunter does that to people," she said. "He has this power to get in your head and influence you and make you do things that you really don't want to do."

"I see," he said. "What do you say we get a little revenge?"

"I like the way you think... What's the plan?"

"The plan? We're gonna seduce Angle..."

"We?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "As in, me and you? Together?"

"No, just you, babe," he said, correcting his previous statement...

**SEDUCE KURT ANGLE? CAN I JUST SAY EW!**


	8. The Seduction

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Seduction**_

Stephanie made her way to Kurt Angle's locker room. She spotted Triple H exiting the room and hid until he was out of view. Then she put on her fakest smile, walked over to Kurt's locker room, and knocked three times on the door.

Kurt came to the door and opened it. Finding Stephanie leaning in the doorway, he turned pale and took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her, trying to get into the role Triple H had given him.

"Oh, I think you know, Kurt," she said in her most sultry voice. "You know _exactly_ what I want."

He sighed. "Steph, why don't you just get outta here?" he asked her. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Oh, but earlier, Kurt, you wanted me so much... What, you don't want all this?" She turned around slowly in front of him, displaying her body to him.

"I never said I didn't, you little whore," he said, now in the role Triple H had created for him. "But why are you suddenly flinging yourself at me?"

"Earlier I was just in denial," she said. She touched her neck where bruises had already formed where he had been sucking on it earlier. "But when I looked in the mirror and saw these passion marks, I realized I wanted you as much as you wanted me."

"Oh really?" he said, a look of surprise on his face. "Well, if you want it then come on in..."

In his mind, he knew this wasn't what Triple H had wanted him for, but he didn't care. Here it was; a dream was coming true. Stephanie McMahon was coming on to him, something he'd been dreaming of for many, many years. He wasn't going to turn her away. What kind of man would he be if he did that?

"Don't be silly, Kurt, you know we can't do it in here," she said. "Why don't you follow me?"

"Um, ok, Steph," he said.

"I have my locker room all set up for us," she said, hoping he didn't realize the fact that since she had made a surprise return that night, she didn't _have_ a locker room yet. "You're going to love it."

"Really? You got it all fixed up for me, huh?" he asked. He couldn't stop smiling. Who knew that she'd finally come to her senses when he pretended to almost rape her?

She led him down the hall to Jericho's locker room. Jericho's name had been on the front of his door, but he'd covered it up with a "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"Hmmm, do not disturb? You're pretty serious about hooking up with me, aren't ya, babe?" he asked, his confidence building when he read the sign. Once he read the sign, he knew for sure that Stephanie was serious about getting with him. With that thought, his smile grew even wider than it had been before.

Stephanie opened the door. "Go ahead, Kurt, and get comfy," she said.

"Normally I'd say ladies first..." he began.

"But seeing that I get _so_ turned on when you talk dirty and treat me rough, you wouldn't _dare _say that to me right now," she said.

"Who are you talking to, little bitch?" he asked, testing her boundaries.

"Oh, Kurt!" she exclaimed. She pushed him inside the room and over to the couch. Before he even knew what was happening, she had straddled him. "I just love it when you talk dirty to me!"

"Is that so, my little garbage bag ho?" he asked.

She grimaced, but tried not to show the expression on her face. She plastered on another fake smile. "Oh, it's so, baby!"

He couldn't believe how turned on she was getting from the disgustingly rude things he was saying. He had never pictured her to be the kind of girl that got off on nasty talk, but there was a lot he didn't know about Stephanie. He made it his goal to find out everything he could about the beautiful woman who was straddled across his lap and dropping soft kisses everywhere on his face except for his waiting mouth.

"Wait," she said. "Maybe I should cut out the lights."

"For what? So I can miss your beautiful body when you're naked? I don't think so!" he said. He turned her around so fast that it took her a second to realize that she was laying on the couch and he was standing up.

He started to take off his shirt. Stephanie clapped her hands three times.

That was Jericho's cue. He came out from the bathroom and hit Kurt with a steel chair. It wasn't hard enough to actually knock him out. but it was hard enough to stun him long enough for them to put their plan into action.

"Steph, get the rope!" Jericho told Stephanie as he pulled Kurt over to a hard wooden chair. He made him sit down while Stephanie came over with the rope. Together, they tied him up tight, so tight that he couldn't move an inch. Then they stood back and surveyed their handiwork as Kurt slowly came floating back down to reality.

"What!" Kurt exclaimed when he realized that he couldn't get loose. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"We could ask the same of you. What's up with this little partnership, this little alliance that you've formed with Triple H?" Jericho asked.

Kurt went pale. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"We know all about it, Kurt. When we talked about it, we knew you weren't exactly the type of guy to try to rape me," Stephanie said. "We know Triple H was behind this whole thing."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh, you wanna play dumb?" Jericho said. "We got a little something to make you talk. Stephanie, would you do the honors?"

"For sure," she said, smiling a devious smile. She disappeared from Kurt's view, only to come back with a very sharp knife.

Kurt gasped. "What do you have that for?"

"We're gonna make you talk, even if it means carving you a very deep tattoo..." Steph held the knife in her hand and looked at it, at the sharp blade. Jericho stood there smiling.

They didn't really plan to use the knife on him, at least not enough to really hurt him. They weren't that cruel and mean. But what was the problem with making him think they'd use it? And if a few little cuts would make him talk, then they'd just have to cut him...

Steph ran the blade down Kurt's arm. A tiny cut appeared, followed immediately by a thin trail of blood.

"Care to talk now?" Jericho asked as Kurt watched the blood flow from the tiny cut.

Sweat started pouring from Kurt's forehead as he watched the blood ooze slowly from the cut...

**WILL KURT GIVE IN AND SPILL THE BEANS?**


	9. Breaking Point

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Breaking Point**_

10 minutes and a few shallow cuts later, Kurt Angle had reached his breaking point.

"Ok! I'll tell!" Kurt sobbed. "Just don't make me watch myself bleed!"

"Start from the beginning," Jericho said with a satisfied grin on his face. "And tell us everything you know."

"Hunter came to me after he talked to you guys backstage right after the Highlight Reel tonight," Kurt began. "He said he needed my help because he wanted to get back with Stephanie. He figured Stephanie really came back to be with him but she just didn't realize it. So he said he needed me to help her realize it by attempting to rape her."

"How was raping her going to prove that she really wanted to be with him?" Jericho asked. "If anything, it would push her away from wanting to be with any men."

"Exactly, which is why he planned to be the man to save her in her time of need," Kurt said.

"Did he tell you to go through with the rape or did he give you a stopping point of some sort?" Steph asked. She couldn't believe she was having to ask Kurt these sorts of questions!

"I was supposed to keep going until he appeared to save you," Kurt said. "He was there watching the whole time. Anything could've happened. How far I went on you totally depended on his timing."

Jericho shook his head, disgusted that Triple H could stoop so low and plan something like that. "What was really his goal with this rape?"

"He wanted to save Stephanie and make her think she owed him a favor. He was going to ask her to go to dinner with him, start things off slow, if you will," Kurt said. "But obviously that didn't work, so he got pissed and started a new plan." Kurt got quiet and the other two looked at him.

"Well?" Steph prodded. "What's his new plan?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Kurt asked.

"Only if you believe me when I say I'll be able to tell if you're lying," Steph answered, holding up the knife. The sharp blade was sticky with blood.

Kurt sighed. "He only told me a little bit about it. I didn't get to find out the whole thing."

"Tell us what you know already!" Jericho said impatiently.

"Well, he had a couple of ideas. One would be to get Stephanie's biggest female rival, Sable, and use her to make Stephanie jealous," Kurt said.

"Ha! That never would've worked," Steph said, rolling her eyes at the mere mention of Sable's name. "I would've been happy. Those two asses deserve each other!"

"So what was the other one?" Jericho asked.

"Well... He was going to enlist the help of one of his friends and me to help him kidnap Stephanie," Kurt replied, head hanging because he was so ashamed to have even considered doing it.

"Kidnap her?" Jericho practically yelled. "What for?"

"I don't know. I guess to get her away from you so she could see that she really belonged with him," Kurt answered.

"That's bull. Hasn't he heard the saying about how absence makes the heart grow fonder? Something like that, anyway," Steph said, unable to remember the exact quote but knowing it would've applied if she had been separated from Jericho again. In fact, that was what had happened when she'd taken a break from wrestling. She had just fallen harder for Jericho...

"Obviously, in your absence, his heart has grown fonder," Kurt said. He looked at Stephanie. "He really loves you."

"Obviously not if he's willing to play with her mind like that just to persuade her to come back to him," Jericho said angrily. He could barely see ahead of him, because his fury made everything a dangerous shade of red. "Is that all you know?" he asked Kurt menacingly.

"Y-yes. C-can I g-go now?" Kurt asked as Stephanie trailed the knife slowly up and down his right arm. It wasn't making any marks but he knew if she pushed just a little harder, applied just a little more pressure, it would pierce his skin. She'd already made dozens of tiny cuts on his left arm, but his right arm was free of any cuts.

Stephanie leaned over and whispered something into Jericho's ear. He started smiling. "What do you think?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Do it babe. That would teach him a lesson," Jericho replied.

Steph looked at Kurt with an evil glint in her eyes, then looked down at his right arm. "Now if you move, Kurt, this is going to hurt like hell..."

Kurt just screamed...

* * *

"Kurt, man, where have you been? We were supposed to go over the plan an hour ago!" Triple H exclaimed when Kurt Angle walked into his locker room. As Kurt got closer, he could see blood on both of Kurt's arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho happened to me!" Kurt exclaimed. He stood in front of Triple H and showed him his right arm. "And look, they even carved you a little message into my skin."

Triple H read the message made by cuts, dripping Kurt's blood. It said: "SM n CJ 4eva" and it even had a little heart around it. Right below it was another message: "HHH, ur a bitch!" And all of this was carved into Kurt's skin!

"Damn, that's gotta hurt like a bitch!" Triple H said with a small laugh. Inside, he wasn't close to laughing. In fact, his blood boiled and his rage built as he looked at the message.

"Damn right it hurts!" Kurt wailed. "And it's gonna leave a mark!"

Triple H had no concern over whether it would leave a mark. In fact, he didn't give a damn about Kurt's well-being. All he cared about was taking back what really belonged to him, and that was Stephanie. He decided to make light of the whole situation and get Kurt focused on what really mattered: getting Stephanie back into his own arms.

"Look on the bright side. Now you have a new tattoo," Triple H said meanly. "Now, about my next plan..."

"Your next plan won't include me," Kurt said. " Everyone has a breaking point, and I've reached mine. I mean, you're the one who will reap the benefits from this evil stuff you're making me do. Why do I have to be the one they sacrifice?"

"I didn't plan it," Triple H said. "It's not my fault."

"Fuck you," Kurt said shortly, then turned his back on Triple H and left his locker room.

"Oh, Stephanie will," Triple H said, leaning back and closing his eyes so he could come up with a back-up plan. "She just doesn't know it yet..."

**Now what's Triple H gonna do? He has quite a devious mind, so I can only imagine he's planning something really evil...**


	10. The Cerebral Assassin Strikes Again

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Cerebral Assassin Strikes Again**_

"I can't believe he was gonna kidnap me!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I can. He's just that sadistic," Jericho said. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "I never liked him."

She sat down next to him and looked at him. "So what did Eric say about you and Hunter in a match?"

"He said no, of course," he said. "He's a total jackass."

"I already know that, all too well," she said with a sigh. "What are we gonna do?"

"Rebel and come up with a plan, of course," he said. "It's the only way."

"How true... Now what are we gonna do in this plan?" she wondered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I thought you were the brilliant one with the dark and calculating mind."

"I think I went soft," she said.

He looked down at the front of his pants and smiled. "I definitely haven't."

"I _did _promise to take care of that for you," she said, beginning to smile.

"Are you good at keeping promises?" he asked her.

"Of course. I always keep my word," she said. "Want me to show you?"

"As soon as I lock the door..." He hopped up and quickly locked the door. Instantly he was back at her side. "Now let's try to get you outta this cat suit and into your birthday suit..."

* * *

"So Shawn, are you willing to take Angle's place?" Triple H asked, clutching the cell phone and praying that, despite past problems, his old friend Shawn Michaels would come through for him. 

"Sounds kinda shady, Hunter. I don't need Vince McMahon on my ass," Shawn replied. He sighed. "But we're friends, and if you need me I'm gonna be there."

"Awesome, man. You're so dependable. I just _knew _I could count on you," Triple H said happily. "Now look, I'm gonna call my other partners in crime, and we'll all meet discreetly somewhere in the arena."

"Exercise room?" Shawn suggested. "Maybe we could all go work out together as a cover."

"Yeah, that'll work. After all, we have to _work _out this plan. Get it? Work?" Triple H laughed. "I crack myself up."

"Yeah, me too," Shawn said, forcing a laugh. When they ended the call, Shawn leaned back in the seat of his rental and sighed heavily. Once again, here he was, getting all caught up in another one of Triple H's evil schemes. When was he ever going to put his foot down and say no to his friend? Triple H was easily the most dastardly man that he knew, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous and apprehensive about helping him kidnap the Billion Dollar Princess...

* * *

"So, did that take care of your...problem?" Stephanie asked, lifting her head from Jericho's heaving chest to look up into those beautiful eyes. 

"Definitely," he replied breathlessly. "And how do you feel?"

"Satisfied... You're even better than I imagined," she said honestly.

"Of course, of course," he said. "Now... Am I better than Triple H?" He studied her face, waiting for an answer.

She didn't even have to think about it. "Much better," she replied. "Hunter is all big and muscular, but he's seriously lacking below the waistline."

"Ouch. That has to hurt," he said. "Did you ever tell him that?"

"I'm an honest girl. I had to," she replied with a half smile. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go come up with a plan for revenge...in the shower."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," he said, and followed her into the bathroom like a well-trained puppy.

* * *

"Where's your partner in crime?" Shawn asked Triple H when he entered the exercise room and found Triple H all alone. 

"_Partners _in crime," Triple H corrected. "And they'll be here. They're just late."

"So all we have to do is wait..." Shawn's voice trailed off. "I dunno about if we came here for the same thing, but I'm actually gonna work out."

"Why?" Triple H asked.

"Because, I have to work hard to keep this sexy body in shape," Shawn said. "After all, I can't be the Heartbreak Kid if my body's not sexy as hell."

Shawn went over and started to work out while they waited, but they didn't have very long to wait.

"Sorry we're so late," Lita said, rushing into the exercise room and simultaneously fixing her clothes. "We had to make an emergency stop."

"In the broom closet," Edge added, coming in on her heels and fixing his pants. "She just can't get enough of Edge."

"Shut up! Don't tell the whole world," Lita said as she angrily smacked his arm, but she couldn't help smiling. She really did love being with him.

"Guys... The plan," Triple H said impatiently. "Gather round, all, let's have our meeting now."

"These are your accomplices?" Shawn asked, surprised. "Edge and Lita?"

"Didn't expect that, did you? See, that's what we're trying to go with. The element of shock is essential to the effectiveness of my plan," Triple H said.

They all sat around on the floor as Triple H sat on a bench and began to reveal the sordid details of his plan to kidnap Stephanie McMahon...

"Dude, that's awesomely _uncool_," Edge stated when Triple H finished talking.

"I'm not doing that," Lita said, shaking her head. "There's no way in _hell _I'm doing that."

"Hunter, that's really cruel. I can't be a part of it," Shawn said. "Usually I support your evil little schemes, but _this _is where I draw the line."

"I have a verbal contract with _all_ of you," Triple H said menacingly. "You're in too deep already, and there's no way you can get out. Understand?"

Triple H had them where he wanted them, and he knew it. _The Cerebral Assassin strikes again..._ He smiled a wide-toothed grin at his partners in crime as they all silently admitted defeat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Triple H asked. "Let's set the wheels in motion!"

**What's gonna happen? And what's the plan that freaked out HBK, Edge, _and _Lita?**


	11. The Wheels Start Rolling

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Wheels Start Rolling**_

"We've really worked up an appetite, huh?" Stephanie asked as she and Jericho headed out of his locker room.

"Yeah, and I'm freakin' starved!" Jericho exclaimed. He winked at her. "You taste good, but now I need some food..."

"Ah, shut up," she said, pushing him playfully and laughing when he didn't budge.

"Hey wait, what's that sound?" he asked with a slight frown.

She got quiet and they both listened. "Sounds like someone crying," she said, looking around.

"Come on, it's coming from around the corner." He grabbed her hand protectively and cautiously rounded the corner.

There, sitting against the wall, was none other than Lita. The red-headed diva had her knees pulled against her chest with her arms pulled tight around her legs. She was rocking back and forth with tears falling down her face like a waterfall. It was like a miniature Niagara Falls cascading down her face.

Stephanie and Jericho shared a concerned look, and then Stephanie rushed Lita's side. Steph squatted down next to her on the floor.

Putting an arm around Lita's shaking shoulders. Stephanie asked in a soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

Lita sobbed openly at the sound of Stephanie's voice. Stephanie comforted her in a friendly way, waiting patiently for her to calm down and gather her bearings.

Finally, Lita calmed down. "Wanna talk?" Stephanie asked.

Lita looked up and noticed Jericho. "Maybe somewhere in private if that's ok."

Jericho and Stephanie looked at each other. They must have shared some weird kind of telepathy, because they could read each other's minds.

"How about I go and get our food and meet you back in the locker room?" Jericho asked.

"Ok, babe," Stephanie answered with a small smile. She watched him walk away, admiring his awesome body. Then she turned her attention back to Lita, whose sobs had somewhat subsided. _What the hell am I supposed to say_, she thought, but instead of speaking, she just sat there patiently waiting and wondering what was up...

"Awesome!" Triple H exclaimed. He'd been listening to what was happening through the tiny bug planted strategically on Lita's shirt. He turned to look at Shawn and Edge, who both wore identical expressions of anger on their faces. "Ok, guys. Step one is complete. Jericho and Stephanie have been separated. Now you know what you have to do."

"Do we really have to?" Edge asked, even though he knew it'd be pretty much useless to try to reason with an evil specimen like Triple H.

"Yeah, Hunter. We really should rethink this," Shawn said logically. "We could get in serious trouble for this stuff."

"Who gives a fuck? I think it's well worth the risk," Triple H replied. "Now quit standing around! Jericho- go get him!"

Edge and Shawn gave Triple H murderous looks, then disappeared from the room.

"Now, I need to get outta here," Triple H said, getting up. "This plan is gonna be awesome!"

**_Boiler Room Confrontation _coming up!**


	12. Boiler Room Confrontation

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Boiler Room Confrontation**_

Jericho was humming a Fozzy song, "Genie in a Bottle", as he headed for the cafeteria. He laughed softly to himself, thinking that Stephanie had _definitely _rubbed him the right way. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby... Gotta rub me in the right way, honey..."

"Could you please, puh-lease, shut! The hell! Up!" Edge exclaimed loudly, stealing Jericho's catchphrase.

"What the-" Jericho began, but his sentence ended in a sort of groan as Shawn swung a thick, heavy steel pipe with a great force from behind. It hit his skull with a nasty sounding thud and he crumpled unconscious to the floor.

"Damn," Edge said, looking down at Jericho on the floor.

Shawn looked down as well. "I really didn't wanna do that..."

"No turning back. It's done now, so let's just get him down to the boiler room," Edge said with a heavy heart.

Shawn nodded, upset, and helped Edge drag Jericho down to the boiler room.

"Lita, are you ok?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok," Lita said, sniffling. She sighed as she stood up. Her tears were real. Not for the reason she was about to tell Stephanie, but for the terror she was about to help Triple H put Steph and Jericho through.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Steph asked, standing up as well.

"It's...Edge," Lita said, her voice choking up.

Trish Stratus walked by staring. Stephanie noticed. "Lita, wanna go somewhere private now?" she asked as Trish kept staring.

"Yeah, I have the perfect place..."

"The boiler room?" Stephanie asked as they stepped inside the room. She looked around and noticed something completely out of place: a huge bed in the dimly-lit room.

"Yeah. No one would ever find us down here," Lita replied in a normal voice.

Steph knew something was up. She looked at Lita. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, darling," Triple H said, stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing all black with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "I'm finally gonna get what I want from you."

"You're not getting _anything_ from me, you pompous ass," Steph said angrily.

"Yes, I am," Triple H said in icy, clipped tones as the boiler room door burst open.

Lita, Steph, and Triple H watched as Edge and Shawn dragged in Chris Jericho, still limp and unconscious. They dragged him over to a spot where two chains hung from the ceiling. Edge hooked one pair of handcuffs on one chain and the other pair on the other chain. Shawn dragged Chris over and together Edge and Shawn handcuffed Jericho's left hand to one chain and his right hand to the other. When they stepped back, Jericho hung limply from the ceiling with his feet dragging the floor.

"Chris!" Stephanie screeched. Se tried to run over to him but Triple H held her back. "Why isn't he responding?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh, you want him to wake up?" Triple H asked. "Edge. Shawn. Lita. Wake him up."

At Triple H's request, his three partners in crime walked over to Jericho's limp form and started beating the hell out of him.

"Stop! Stop!" Stephanie screamed, hysterical.

"They don't stop until I tell them to," Triple H said with a grin.

Lita slapped the hell out of Jericho, then punched him in the mouth. A thin trickle of blood started to flow down his chin and he blinked his eyes, slowly waking up. He was too weak to even try to struggle against the chains or fight back.

"Hunter... Paul. Please," Stephanie pleaded, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears. "Please make them stop and let us go."

"Stop," Triple H commanded, and the intense beating stopped. He observed Jericho, whose face was now somewhat of a bloody mess. "Now... We'll stop the beating permanently, on one condition."

Everyone looked at Triple H, wondering what the condition would be. Only Jericho and Stephanie were "in the dark" about what was about to happen.

"Anything," Stephanie sad, looking over at Jericho's bloody face.

Triple H smiled and stepped closer. "We'll stop... If _you_ stop resisting me and we make love right here in front of everybody!"

**_The Cerebral Assassin's Fatal Strike_ is up next!**


	13. The Cerebral Assassin's Fatal Strike

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Cerebral Assassin's Fatal Strike**_

Stephanie and Chris both gasped. She didn't want to do it with Triple H at all, so she remained silent.

"Silence means no. Therefore, the beating shall continue," Triple H said.

Lita, Edge, and Shawn gave Stephanie sympathetic looks before continuing their whipping of Jericho. And just when Stephanie saw the blood start to flow a little faster, she yelled.

"Fuck! Ok, I'll do it!" she screamed. "Just stop hitting him and let him leave."

Triple H grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way," he said, signaling for his three helpers to stop the cruel attack.

"Noooo," Jericho grunted. He spit some blood onto the floor. "I can take the beating, but I can't watch _that_."

"If you want to get out of here alive, you'll watch," Triple H threatened, and everyone in the boiler room flinched at his cold words.

"Chris, I have to," she whispered to him.

"No, no, no," Jericho said, anguished by just the image of Triple H and Stephanie in his mind.

"Let's get this over with," Stephanie said in a resigned voice.

"Actually, I plan on this taking a while," Triple H informed them, "I'm gonna take my time and enjoy myself."

"Just do this fast so we can go," Stephanie said. "Chris might need medical attention."

"You might when I'm through," Triple H said mysteriously. He turned to Lita. "Get the camcorder, babe."

"Wait, I... You never mentioned any camcorders," Stephanie said, eyebrows raised.

"Am I so wrong to want to capture this experience on film?" Triple H asked innocently. Stephanie started to reply, but he hushed her. "Come here, Stephanie. I need to feel your body."

"This is for you, Chris," Stephanie said, looking at him. "Sweetheart, it'll be all over soon enough."

"Stop yapping and get yourself over here!" Triple H exclaimed. "And you better act like you want this."

Stephanie stepped closer to Triple H, holding back her tears. He closed the distance between them and put his arms around her. She reached up and pulled his ponytail down, grimacing while letting his hair free. He shook his head until the hair fell into place, framing his face. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back, although he repulsed her. She figured that if she went through with this and did it well, he'd let them go and maybe destroy the video.

His hands pulled her closer to him as he backed her slowly over to the big bed just a few feet away. "Take my shirt off," he ordered. She reached up and pulled his shirt off, running her hands along his chest in the process. He shivered, then helped her take her clothes off except her bra and thong.

"Why don't you do that thing with your tongue that I like so much?" he asked. Over by the corner, Jericho gave a tiny gasp and spit out more blood.

Stephanie pushed Triple H down onto the bed and climbed seductively on top of him. Leaning down, she wrapped her talented tongue around one of his hard, flat nipples. He shivered at the sensation, and when she gently tugged it with her teeth, he uttered a low moan.

"Don't stop, baby," he said through gritted teeth as her tongue traveled down his chest and abdomen to dip into his belly button. She stopped when she reached his belt buckle. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this with people watching her, including the man she had secretly loved since she'd met him... Chris...

Edge, Lita, and Shawn watched the scene unfold before them, mesmerized. Jericho watched as well, repulsed and sickened, yet captivated by the seductive way Stephanie moved her body.

Triple H sensed her hesitation and decided to change the positions. As she laid on her back on the bed, he slipped off her remaining clothes and sighed at the beautiful sight before him. Then he covered her body with his, taking a nipple in his mouth and gently flicking his tongue over it. She gave an involuntary moan and tugged his hair as he traveled lower...and lower...and _lower_...

He was a smooth and passionate lover, and he was gentle with his tongue, no doubt. But his restraint was gone and he had to take her. He stripped off his remaining clothes and slipped on a condom.

"Better safe than sorry," he said, looking up to smile at the camcorder. His attention quickly shifted back to the task at hand: Stephanie, lying beneath him with her legs tightly closed. He leaned down and kissed her while at the same time coaxing her legs open. Then he positioned himself at her moist entrance and drove deep inside.

Over in the corner, Jericho was beside himself. He was going crazy as he watched Triple H slowly stroking in and out of Stephanie, just as he had done only hours before. He fought weakly to get out of the handcuffs, but it was no use. A single tear rolled down his face when he heard Stephanie moan. He tried to close his eyes and block out the noise of their passionate encounter, but it wasn't possible.

Jericho and the other onlookers developed an intense hatred for Triple H as he intentionally prolonged the love making process for those he forced to watch. And even as he pleasured her body in a way he'd never been able to before, Stephanie hated him now more than ever...

"I have a little confession," Triple H said quite a bit of time later, withdrawing from her and panting. "The condom I just used is filled with lots of little, tiny holes. I must've poked it a hundred times." He looked at Stephanie's radiant face, which quickly turned pale as the Cerebral Assassin prepared to deliver his final and most fatal strike. "Steph, you're going to be carrying my child soon."

First there was a series of shocked gasps. Edge, Shawn, and Lita had known what Triple H had planned to make love to her, but they hadn't known he was going to go that far. There was a stunned silence...and then two blood-curdling screams from Jericho and Stephanie blended together in perfect harmony.

Triple H dressed slowly. There was unbroken silence in the room. After he finished dressing, he walked over to Lita and grabbed the camcorder. "I'll be taking this." He walked over to the door, then looked back at the distraught woman lying on the bed, pale as a sheet. "Hey Steph, let me know if we're having a boy or a girl in a couple of weeks." Then he laughed cruelly, blew her a kiss, and disappeared from the boiler room...

**Only 3 more chapters to go until this story is done. I've written them already. Now comes the task of typing them... Here's the list of the names of the chapters, but none of these are links, remember that. _Chapter 14: I'll Be There; Chapter 15: Spur of the Moment; Chapter 16: The Results!_**


	14. I'll Be There

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

**Author's Note: OMG, you guys are freaking out! Demon Spawn, don't leave! I'll _die_ without your reviews! Don't worry, things will get better. Oh yeah, and thanks, "Y2J Chris Jericho", for pointing out that Fozzy doesn't sing that song.**

_**I'll Be There**_

Stephanie dressed as quickly as she could while Edge, Shawn, and Lita worked to free Jericho. She had never felt more degraded than she did now, but she would have to deal with it later. Right now, she had more important things to worry about, like Jericho not even being able to stand up on his own two feet.

"I never wanted to do this to you, man," Shawn said to Jericho. "But Hunter had us backed into the wall."

"He _is_ a master of manipulation," Stephanie conceded, at Jericho's side in an instant. "But it was fuckin' three of you guys and just one him. Why couldn't you guys just say no?"

"Like Shawn said, he had us backed into the wall," Edge said.

On the floor, Jericho spit out yet another mouthful of blood.

"Chris, honey, I'm going to get you to a hospital," Stephanie promised, stroking his hair softly and trying not to cry. "I promise."

"Are you any good at keeping promises?" he asked weakly.

"I always keep my word," she replied, and the tears spilled over and onto his face.

"Quit crying, Princess, I'm fine," Jericho said with a smile...and then he passed out...

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Feelin' ok?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm great. I'm a whole new man," Jericho replied.

They were backstage at Raw is War in their joint locker room.

"Don't go out and do the Highlight Reel tonight," Stephanie pleaded. "The doctors haven't cleared you to wrestle yet."

"I'm not wrestling. Shawn, Edge, and Lita are going to help me expose Triple H on national TV," Jericho reminded her.

"I want him arrested," she said, cringing at the thought of him.

"I want him _dead_ for what he did, but I'll settle for arrested," he said with a shrug. He looked at her. "By the way, I don't want you out there tonight."

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"It could be potentially harmful. Wrestling is dangerous, and you could very well be pregnant, remember?" he asked.

"No way in hell I could forget," she said. "I think about it all the time."

"Did you get the test?"

"Right here."

"Take it, baby," he said. "And don't be scared. Whatever the outcome is, it'll be ok."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward to lightly kiss him. He still had that busted lip and a slight concussion, but other than that he was fine.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. "Now I gotta get out there. It won't look so great if the guests have to introduce the host."

She watched him leave and then she headed into the bathroom to take her pregnancy test...

A short time later, Jericho was back, and he was bubbly with excitement.

"Did you see? Did you see?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I didn't see. What happened?" she asked.

"That bastard Triple H is about to do some hard time. He just got arrested!" he said gleefully. "But not before we got some revenge by kicking his ass. He was a _mess_!"

"That's awesome!" she said happily.

"Now," he said, getting serious. "Have you seen the results of your pregnancy test?"

"No," she said truthfully. "I thought we could look at it together."

"Good idea. Where's the test?"

"I left it on the bathroom sink."

They headed into the bathroom. Since she was too nervous to read the results, he took the grand honor.

"Congratulations, Stephanie. You're going to be...a...mother," he informed her.

Her eyes filled with tears. He opened his arms to her and she fell into them, crying against his chest.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," he said in a soothing voice. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"How do you know?" she asked him as she leaned against him.

"Because I'm not going anywhere, even if this baby turns out to be Triple H's. I'm gonna be there for your child," he promised. "And I'll be there for you."


	15. Spur of the Moment

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**Spur of the Moment**_

The next four months passed by quickly. It was like a blur, and before Stephanie knew it, she and Jericho were at the doctor's office and she was about to have her very first sonogram.

"Nervous?" she asked him as she laid on the bed in a gown.

"N-nervous? Now w-what would m-make you think that?" he answered. His legs were shaking badly and he was chewing on his nails.

"The stuttering, the shaking, the chewing," she laughed. "But it'll be ok, Chris... What do you want it to be?"

"A girl...although it would be fine if it was a boy," he said. "Maybe a little Chris, Jr., huh?" he joked.

"I have my fingers crossed that it'll turn out to be a girl," she said "Oh, I can't wait to find out!"

"You don't have to wait any longer, Ms. McMahon," Dr. Washington said, entering the room with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, yippee!" Steph said, clapping. "When will we find out?"

"No more than five or ten minutes from now," Dr. Washington said. "Let's get you all set up..."

Approximately five minutes later, Steph, Jericho, and the doctor were watching something tiny inside of Stephanie bounce around like a hyperactive ping pong ball.

"Do you hear the heartbeat?" Stephanie asked Jericho.

"It's so sweet," Jericho replied. He was entranced watching the energetic little baby bounce around. "Doctor, do you know what the sex is yet?"

"Certainly. You two will be the proud parents of a very energetic baby girl," Dr. Washington informed them.

"It's a girl," Stephanie said happily.

"Just like we wanted... What will we name her?" Jericho asked. "Mind you, I have something in mind."

"Well, tell me. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah... How about Sara Christine _Irvine_?"

"Cute. I think that could work," she said. "Especially with _your_ last name attached..."

_**ALMOST FOUR MONTHS LATER: VEGAS**_

"Have you considered letting me adopt the baby?" Jericho asked. Stephanie was sitting on a couch. Her stomach was huge, and she had gained quite a bit of weight. He thought she looked sexier than ever!

"At least she'd have two caring parents then," Steph replied. "That's all I want for her, two loving, caring parents..."

Jericho thought about this for a minute, and then turned excitedly to Steph. "I just had the greatest spur of the moment idea," he told her.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"We're in Vegas. You're gonna go into labor soon. I'm gonna be the baby's dad, even if it _is_ just by adoption... Why don't we just get married?"

"_Married_? Are you for real?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." He got down in front of her. "I'll get you a ring soon... For now I'll have to propose with my class ring..." He looked up into her eyes. "Stephanie McMahon, will you marry me, love?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She didn't even have to think about it. Her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness as he slipped his class ring onto her slim finger. She kissed him, then asked, "When's the wedding?"

"Right now, baby. We're in Vegas," he said with a grin. "Let's get married!"

_**A BIT LATER...**_

"...You may kiss the bride..."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jericho said. He leaned down and kissed his new wife gently, hungrily. "Can't wait for the honeymoon."

"We might not make it there tonight," Stephanie said, wincing a little.

"Why not?" he asked, obviously disappointed.

"Look down," she said.

He looked down. "Why's there water all over the place? This is dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"Baby? My water just broke..."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

"Do you want to hold your baby?" the doctor asked Stephanie.

"Yes, please," she answered. She was absolutely glowing as the doctor handed her the baby. "Doctor, is my husband gonna be ok?"

"He will. Lots of first-time fathers faint when they see the baby coming out," the doctor assured her. "Don't worry about him. He'll be around."

"One more question," Steph said. "How long before a paternity test can be performed?"

"A few hours, tops," the doctor said, raising an eyebrow. "Why, do you need one?"

"Yes, we need one," Steph replied...

When Jericho woke up, he saw Stephanie sleeping soundly with her little bundle of joy in her arms. They looked so beautiful together that he had to kiss them both on the forehead.

"I see you're up," Stephanie said in a low voice.

"I can't believe I fainted," Jericho groaned. "So much for my macho image."

"Chris, I ordered a paternity test," she said suddenly.

"Why? Triple H is most likely the father," he said, feeling bitter at the thought of Triple H being the father of such a cute little baby.

"You forget, we _did_ sleep together that day just before...before everything happened."

"You're right!" he exclaimed. His eyes widened. "What if... What if I'm really her dad?"

"I hope you are, but we won't know until we take the test..."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"I'm so nervous," Jericho admitted. "I'm so excited that I could be her dad, but what if I'm not?"

"Even if you're not her dad by blood, you'll still be her dad in every way that counts," Stephanie assured him. "Don't worry."

"It's hell waiting, though," he said. "I'm in agony here!"

"Well, the wait is over," the doctor said, bringing in a manila envelope. He handed it to Jericho and looked at them both. "I'm sure you two want to be alone..." And he left the room.

"Shall I?" Jericho asked. Stephanie nodded. He tried to open it but his hands were shaking too bad. "Here. You do it," he said, handing her the envelope.

She was totally at ease as she opened the envelope. She peeked at the results and couldn't help but gasp. "Oh. My. God."


	16. The Results

**NOTE: WWE owns everybody!**

_**The Results**_

Stephanie looked at Jericho with a serious expression on her face and he smiled nervously, wondering whether or not Sara was his child. He'd die if she wasn't...

"She's ours...together!" Stephanie exclaimed with a huge smile.

Jericho looked from Steph to little Sara, noticing for the first time how much she looked like both him and Stephanie. She had Stephanie's brown hair, his blue eyes, Stephanie's beautiful lips, his ears... This baby was the spitting image of them both, now that he had taken the time to notice.

"Such a perfect little creation," Jericho murmured. He kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead, then gently leaned down to pick up his tiny daughter. So fragile, so beautiful...

"I love you, Stephanie," he said, looking at his wife. He gazed at the tiny infant cradled in his arms. "And I love you, too, little Sara..."

"I'm sure she loves you, too," Steph said. She sighed happily and kissed him. "But not as much as I do..."

And so began a beautiful chapter in the lives of Chris, Stephanie, and their beautiful creation, Sara...

**I had to end it! As you guys can see, I'm _such_ a sucker for happy endings! Hope ya liked it...**

**Coming up in a sequel someday in the future: Sara's all grown up, or so she thinks (she's only 18). What happens when grandfather Vince (who's old as dust) invites her on the road with the WWE for a week and she meets a mysterious guy about her age named Jase, who looks like a mixture between... Lita and Triple H? _(suspenseful music plays...)_**


End file.
